That Christmas Night
by simply-me.xx
Summary: Austin and Ally meet at a Christmas Party, and Ally is unsure, but will her opinion change once she finds out that he is about to be deployed about to Afghanistan?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, hope you enjoy it :) **

I wandered in slowly, looking around at all the people milling around the house. Tinsel was hanging on all the banisters that were in sight, all different colours. People were wearing the paper hats from crackers, and all I could see was Christmas jumpers.

Jingle bells was being played loudly through speakers, echoing all around the room. Little snack trays were scattered around the place, people nibbling on cheese biscuits and crackers.

It was the same party, year in year out- my boss decided it would be nice to have a Christmas work party- I didn't mind them, although I couldn't particularly say it was my favourite. Christmas was easily the best time of the year, the party however contradicted that decision.

I looked down at my own dark red sweater, with skinny blue jeans. I was wearing similar things to most people here, and blended right in. I nodded hello to several people I had spoken briefly to in the corridors of our work place. Working in a criminal investigation centre, I hadn't met half the people there because it was so big, and my boss' house was huge, so you meet new people every time, not that I particularly enjoyed that.

Not really the party type.

Being a week and a half before Christmas, the holiday season was in full swing, and was clearly evident where ever you walked. Displays filled the window space in shops, cottony snow floating down, manikins dressed in the latest fluffy coat. Colours everywhere representing the happiness and brightness of the season.

Christmas songs were blaring out in every direction, children skipping along the pavements up together, dressed in immaculate hat, scarf and gloves set. Snowmen built on the corner of every street, the sound of joyous laughter filling the air.

It was crisp, and bitter outside, my nose and cheeks red from the cold, I had been out in previously, only minutes before. It was almost black outside, and you had to be careful not to slip and slide on the ice that was coating the streets, glistening in the moon light.

Stars twinkled, lighting up the sky beautifully, as trees were highlighted by the dim light, frost lacing the braches as they delicately swerved in and out, creating the perfect wintery image.

Houses either side of my boss' were decorated from head to toe in Christmas lights, mechanical reindeers standing on the grass. They flashed all different colours, lighting up the neighbourhood extravagantly. It was quite a scene.

I had turned up fashionably late, but not for that reason. I found these parties awkward, and all these people here chatting happily, yet in January we will all go back to work as if nothing had happened, and we had never talked.

I suppose the phrase is live in the moment.

I made my way over to the food table, placed at the back of the room, manoeuvring skilfully through the many co-workers I had, not one had I seen that I actually knew. Grabbing a paper plate, I filled it to the brim piling many of the season's favourite foods, grabbing a glass of mulled wine, on my little circulation.

I perched myself on a nearby chair, watching the many swarms of people conversing whilst swaying softly, unconsciously to the playlist of Christmas songs. I too found myself humming along, as I ate my head in silence contently, contemplating whether I should actually make an effort this year.

_Nahh! _ I thought as I continued to shove food, unattractively, into my tiny mouth. My dark curls fell down over my face, and I could no longer see, making eating rather hard.

I pushed them roughly back, huffing. My plate was balanced expertly on my knee, as I cautiously picked up my glass that I had placed down beside me. I took a swig, the taste burning down my throat delightfully.

Any other time of the year, it would taste disgusting, but somehow at Christmas it is the most pleasant taste ever!

As I downed the drink unsophisticatedly, my head thrown back, somebody cleared their throat. I jumped about 5 metres into the air, my glass flying out of my hand landing with a crash by the food table. My plate which had been balanced on my knee also went flying along with its contents.

I watched it not in the bit amused, as my food splattered all over the floor. I turned my head pointedly towards the stranger that had caused this trouble, my eyebrows raised in annoyance. The cause of this disaster was leaning against the wall, right next to my chair. As I turned around he came towards me, staring at my face with a smirk playing at his lips.

He stood tall, at about 6", towering over me. His light blonde hair was cropped short, her dark eyes warm, yet piercing. As much as I wanted to be annoyed with this guy, I had to admit his face was stupidly attractive. His tanned skin looking very good against his eyes, his face strongly defined, his jaw cutting edge.

My eyes drifted up and down his body, blushing slightly at how toned he was, dressed in tight fitting jeans, and his Christmas jumper. Somehow I doubted he wore something like this every day. I let my eyes fall onto the floor, puffing out my cheeks like a chipmunk. The food was scattered along the floor in front of me, and closed my eyes, pinching my nose in exasperation. Why couldn't I just have an evening where I don't draw attention to myself?

I took a deep breath, placing my hands on my hips defiantly, and stood strong, looking back up at him, a sheepish smile now gracing on his features. I raised one eyebrow at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

He broke eye contact and bent down to pick up the remainders of food, a slightly infuriating smirk on his face once again. I just stood there, waiting for him to finish, as he filled the plate back up as it began to look like it did before it went flying.

After cleaning up, he jumped up and handed me the plate back. I muttered a thank you, my eyes on the food that wasn't looking quite so appetizing, before striding over to the bin placed in the corner, and dumped the plate in.

I glanced back over at the guy, whose name I still didn't know. He was still standing there, waiting expectantly for me to come back over. I took a deep breath, and walked back over again, as he smiled down at me.

Just as I got over, I heard someone call out.

"Austin!" The guy in front of me, turned his head sharply towards the high pitched shrill. A tall, skinny woman tottered over, the swaying of her hips over exaggerated, and I don't know if it was just me, but I thought she looked ridiculous. Her skin tight dress looked so out of place amongst the woolly jumpers, and Christmas hats.

I frowned as she approached, sinking back against the wall, crossing my arms. She pulled the guy, who I now assumed was called Austin, into an awkward air hug, which apparently was what all models do. She kissed him lightly on both cheeks, grinding herself against him.

I grimaced, unsure of how I should really be feeling right now. I mean this guy obviously wanted to talk to me, but I didn't know why, and this was just uncomfortable. After a few seconds thought I realised that I shouldn't be here anymore. I was still confused at why he had even approached me in the first place, but I guess now wasn't the time or the place.

I pushed myself off the wall effortlessly and strode up to him. I went on my tip-toes and placed my lips as close to his ear as I could possibly manage.

"Have fun there, she looks like a keeper." I murmured into his ear sarcastically. I could see each individual hair on his neck stand on end, goose bumps starting to appear on his tanned skin. He didn't turn around but he did take a step backwards from the girl in front of him.

At first she looked offended, but being the desperate girl she was she took another step towards him, preparing to fling herself at him again. I just rolled my eyes edging away from the slightly grimacing scene.

I heard Austin muttering an apology to the girl in front of him, and before I could comprehend what he was saying, he was by my side with a puppy dog smile. I stopped, still facing forward, unsure what he wanted me to do.

He touched my arm softly, and I snapped my head towards him, my eyes slightly fiery, and all I could was raise an eyebrow at him. He frowned slightly, looking at my face intently. I didn't say anything- nothing would have been appropriate or right, so I just kept quiet.

He examined me ever so carefully, almost waiting for me to say something. I didn't. Finally he broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. I just continued to look at his face, before he opened his mouth.

"I'm Austin, sorry about your food and that earlier, and sorry about…er…her." I turned my head quickly, just to see her stomping off into the crowd. Laughter bubbled up into my throat, as I looked back at him. A sheepish grin was on his face.

I took a breath, before smiling at him softly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He nodded, staring at my eyes which such an intensity that my cheeks flared up. He smirked slightly at this. I jutted my chin, and glared back.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but is there something you want or…? I asked him, and he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Just curious about you, that's all. What's your name?" I squinted at him slightly. That wasn't that full explained answer I was hoping for.

"Ally." I shot back quickly, not letting this guy have control of how the conversation was going. I clammed up, not willing to release much information about myself.

He nodded, smiling again. "Pretty name." I laughed at him, and he just grinned. I rubbed my hands together.

"I'm going to go now, but I guess it was nice meeting you" I smiled at him briefly before turning around swiftly, and for a small time I thought he was actually going to follow me. I could sense his discouragement and slight confusion at my sudden departure, and I almost felt bad for him, but he had plenty of attention from other girls, and he had never met me before…

I was running through reasons why I shouldn't feel bad, as I made my why towards to door of the huge house. Nobody would miss me anyways, so I could leave now.

The music was still playing loudly, and people were still coming in, and still nobody I knew. I slowly let myself out the door, the coldness hitting me in the face suddenly.

I tugged at the sleeves of my jumper pulling it other my hands, and wrapped my arms around my torso. I could see my breath in the cold air, white whips of jagged air.

My stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting the peaceful, winter night. I groaned inwardly remembering that I hardly ate anything, and the food is usually the reason I turn up to these parties. I remembered it all beautifully displayed on the table, all different types of foods in my grasp, and now gone.

I wandered home slowly, taking my time to get home, carefully trying not to fall over on the slippery surface. I passed many more houses brightly decorated with Christmas lights, glittering in the darkness of the night. It had taken over the street, the city as everybody joined in with the festive spirits. It cleared my thoughts which were very much clouded back at the face.

A frown appeared on my face unintentionally as the face of the blonde boy popped into my head. I didn't understand him or what just happened and.. ugh…

I scoffed at myself- I never got this messed up over a guy, so why all of a sudden had he managed to muck me up after meeting me for about two minutes, it was so frustrating.

I got home in the late evening, and I was exhausted. I fell onto my head, after putting down my keys and phone, staring at the ceiling. I just laid there for a good 10 minutes before slowly peeling my clothes off my body, climbing into my duvet, wrapping myself up warm. My eyes slowly closed after what had been an eventful evening.

It was Christmas morning, and I got early as I usually do, my inner kid coming out. It was Christmas after all. I bounced into my living room, and looked at the glistening tree in the corner, where the various presents I had been given lined up. I had bought a small tree from the sale down the end of the road, and decorated with the decorations I keep in a box in the airing cupboard.

I smiled softly at the scene, although I knew deep inside I just wanted to share this with something else. I guess it just seemed like a family occasion and since all my family had now gone, I didn't actually spend this time with family anymore. Once, a couple of years ago, I did something with my friend Trish, but since she moved away I didn't actually do it with anyone close. Everybody else I knew had families.

It took me about 15 minutes to go through my presents, unwrapping each one gently, piling them up in a corner. I was grateful for the gifts my neighbours, and co-workers had given to me, and actually made it feel a little more like Christmas. I turned the TV on in the corner, as I put the kettle onto to boil. Coffee was always something that was needed in the morning, even Christmas morning.

The TV flashed into life, and the news sprung onto the screen. I saw harrowing images of war on the news, and it hits me with shock each time each time I see pictures similar to these. I saw men and women giving themselves to their country, and not experiencing the normal Christmas that we had the privilege to do so each year, and I suddenly realised that I shouldn't be so disheartened about my lonely Christmas. At least I had one.

Lost in thought, I decided it would be nice to go out of the house, and just walk around for a while, and get caught up in the winter delight that nature has bought us. I bundled up in warm clothing, and put on my winter boots, before locking my door, and headed down the stairs of the apartment block lived in. There was Christmas music playing in the lobby, tinsel draped on the walls.

I opened the door, and the bell tinkled as the door closed again. I looked around, and took in a harsh breath, compensating for the coldness in the air. It was so crisp and cutting.

The streets were deserted, everybody still in their houses enjoying their Christmas mornings, meaning that the snow that fell in the night was still fresh on the ground, my footprints the only ones making a mark. I wandered for about 20 minutes taking in the varying scenery that developed and changed around me.

I took a seat on a park bench, wiping away the snow on the bit I was about to sit on. It was tranquil.

I heard talking up the road, my head snapping up to look towards the noise, considering it had been the only actual voices I had heard that day. Two people, one guy, one girl were walking towards me along the street, both laughing and smiling, about 25 metres away. The guy was dressed in a pristine military uniform, and the girl was dressed in warm winter clothes, her hand tucked into his arm, as they walked along happily.

She was talking excitedly, as he just watched her, a smile on his face. I squinted at the sight, before looking down at my hands that were wrapped warm in my gloves. This couple interested me, because he was in a military uniform, just as I had seen those soldiers on the TV this morning. At least some of them got Christmas off, but because he was in uniform I'm guessing he was going back soon, and they were making the most of their time together.

As they approached I took a closer look at their faces, and I almost did a double take when I realised who the guy was. It was Austin.

I stood up, the shock radiating out from my body, questions running through my mind. They both looked towards me, and Austin stood still, confusion etched on his handsome face.

The girl had unhooked her arm, not realising his facial expression and walked towards me, and placed her gloved hand onto my arm, kindness in her gesture.

"Are you okay?" I nodded numbly, still looking at Austin. He was in the military? But…what?

He met my gaze, and smiled softly.

"Hey…"

**Okay, love to hear you feedback, so don't be shy, thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to those who are reading this story, I appreciate it, and hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey…" I just looked at him, shock paralyzing me. I looked up and down his uniform taking in each detail of it from the small pockets with the small popper buttons, on his combat trousers which were tucked into his dark lace-up sturdy boots to the silver dog tags dangling round his neck, his name, I assumed, edged into the metal, tucked under the collar.

His hat was tipped slightly forward, covering most of his short cropped hair, the army cut. The side bits of his hair were exposed to the cold atmosphere, looking more blonde against the beige coloured uniform. I couldn't get enough at looking at him, absorbing it all in.

Behind him, trees stood tall, surrounding the park, the path they had just walked down leading out of the park and to the road, parallel to the cars. The clouds had settled above, and it was getting bitter, the air sharp. The trees behind him were bare, glazed with ice, their branches bending artfully towards the rocky ground below.

He just stared at me, a kind smile on her face. He just watched me as I let my eyes roam over his body in the uniform. Eventually, I met his eyes, which were slightly apprehensive, unsure of what I was thinking. He knew I must be thinking about him, his occupation, yet I couldn't formulate the words to express my emotions, and he obviously couldn't pinpoint it, which I was grateful for.

I tore my eyes away from Austin, my brain still clouded. I couldn't understand what I felt about him, although I knew I couldn't just dismiss him like I had done the previous night. I knew I had to say something, about this, about me. My thoughts ran away from me as I shook my head slightly, coming back into reality.

I looked over at the girl who was now hovering back at Austin's arm, confusion filling her eyes. She was dressed similar to me, in a thick, winter coat, buttons running to the bottom, all done up, finishing just below her hips. It was a rich red, and looked good against her tanned skin, and her dark coloured skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was straight and came down and over her coat reaching her mid back.

I smiled at her slightly apologetically before glancing down at my feet unsure of how I should handle my current situation.

Austin cleared his throat. My head shot up, and he met my eyes instantly, his warm but still concealing his emotions. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his stance slightly awkward.

"Sorry, Ally, this is my childhood friend Cassidy, Cassidy, this is my..umm…Ally." I raised my eyebrows at him. _My Ally, huh. _I ignored the little leap my heart, trying my absolute best to convince myself that I didn't like him at all, I mean how materialistic of me to like someone more because they were in army uniform. I scowled at myself, annoyed that my heart had changed.

I took a glimpse at Austin, who was blushing, realising what he said, and backtracked quickly.

"No, no, no, not my Ally, that's not what I meant, I just didn't know what to call you. We're not really friends, as such, but acquaintances just sounded harsh, so…" Cassidy continued to stare at him, and I just laughed.

His shoulders were hunched, as he looks at me, a mix of emotions in his eyes, and he looked down, his neck flushing with embarrassment.

"We can be friends, if you want." I replied, softly, and his eyes, which had been trained to his feet, glanced up at me, and he flashed me a grateful smile.

His stood up properly, his confidence back, and suddenly I saw the soldier in him, not just a guy in a uniform but an actual soldier, making me once again stare at him, but with a newfound respect, instead of just the puppy dog eyed guy I met last night.

"Cassidy, this is my new friend, Ally." I rolled my eyes, but raised my hand for Cassidy to shake nevertheless. She smirked, shaking it with a firm grip, and Austin chuckled.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what are you doing out here on your own?" Austin asked.

I just shrugged, before sitting back down on the bench, looking in the distance. I didn't really want to answer that question, and just wanting this to be a nice encounter. I could the feel atmosphere settling and I didn't like it. I shouldn't have bothered them both, it wasn't fair.

There was a period of silence, as I heard slight muttering between Austin and Cassidy, before I became aware of footsteps. A frown appeared on my face as I scrunched up my nose, glimpsing up, taking my eyes off the trees at the far end of the park. Cassidy was walking away out of the park, her hands stuffed thoroughly in her pockets, her boots slipping slightly on the slippery pavement.

I watched her, trying to comprehend what was happening, and then squinted at Austin, my eyes filling up with confusion, who had now taken a seat on the bench next to me.

"Okay, what was that?" I asked, my hands out of my pockets, and were raised emphasizing my point. I glanced back at Cassidy who had turned and gone out of my sight. Austin followed my gaze below concentrating back on me.

"Why are you out here alone?" His face showed concern. Okay, so now he was ignoring my questions…awesome.

"Taking a walk…" I responded vaguely. He huffed slightly, and re-positioned himself so he was sat forward, looking out to the trees, their scrawny limbs swaying, before turning his head back towards me with exasperation.

"I know that, come on Ally…" I continued to look at my hands, feeling the wind picking up and whipping past my face. I tugged my coat further around my neck, and took a deep breath. I guess I couldn't get out of this now, and as much as I would love to get up and leave, there was a force Austin was emitting keeping me attached to the bench.

"I'm having Christmas alone, so instead of being stuck inside the entire time, I thought I'd go for a walk outside, I mean," I raised my hands around me, "It is beautiful." Austin frowned at me, his face all cute and scrunched up. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind for like the thousandth time today.

I can't think he's cute, he has a girlfriend, I mean that's what Cassidy was, right? Although, why didn't he introduce her as his girlfriend? Maybe she wasn't, but then why was she with him on her own, her arm tucked into his? I've made this mistake before, thinking this guy was dating someone else, turns out it was his sister, but this wasn't the case this time. They were definitely friends. My mind ran through the different questions getting myself into a bit of a mess, and I was so caught up that I didn't notice Austin talking to me.

"Ally? Ally…?" I snapped my head up to face him, but he was no longer on the bench. He had taken his hat off, and was now standing in front of me, with his hand held out. I squinted at his hand, as I had never seen one before. He stood there, persistently, shaking his hand slightly to motion me to take it. I did, cautiously, uncertain of his intentions.

He pulled me up, and I fell slightly into him, tripping over my own feet. My hands landed onto his chest, and my cheeks flared up. I glanced up at him shyly, my hair falling across my face. He caught me, his hands on my hips instinctively, his face lowered toward mine slightly. Austin slowly lifted one of his hands, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his finger lingering slightly on my cheek.

I sucked in a breath, as I just watched his face, his eyes flitting from my face to his finger. I didn't know what was happening or how we got here, but I knew that my heart just skipped a beat. I took a step back away from, gathering some sort of composure, breathing deeply. My hands were shaking at my sides, and I felt like I couldn't hold my wait anymore, as I flopped back onto the bench.

Austin muttered an apology, but I knew he didn't mean it. I took a deep breath in.

"What about Cassidy?" I asked somewhat timidly, as the strand of hair fell over my face again. Austin frowned at me, momentarily confused.

"Cassidy? What do you mean?" He asked, his voice edged with misunderstanding. I could see his brain churning the question, interrupting it at his own pace.

Slowly, a huge grin appeared on his face, his eyes alight, and he leant back into the bench oozing cockiness, as I sat and watched, groaning faintly.

"Are you jealous?" His voice was slightly husky, a deep rumble lined with an edge of arrogance and amusement, and all I could do was stare. I didn't know what to say or do, I just kinda sat there, looking like an idiot. I knew my face was giving me away but I was stubborn and didn't want to admit it.

I huffed and stood up from the bench, and stalked off towards the entrance of the park, the sun starting to shine. I heard Austin chuckling from the bench, but I ignored him and kept walking. His boots made a thumping noise as he caught up with me, a grin still gracing his facial expressions.

"So when are you going to explain about this…" I gestured towards his uniform, as we continued to walk at a comfortable pace, along the roadside, passing many houses, the smell of turkey drifting out through the windows.

His smile was wiped off his face as he looked down at the tags around his neck. I could see the muscles in his shoulders tense up.

"I've been out in Afghanistan for the last 6 months, I'm back for Christmas for a month, but I'm leaving in 2 days to be deployed for a further 6 months." I stopped where I was, feeling my heart drop. _2 days_.

There was a sadness in his voice that was also portrayed on his face, but there was also a proudness, similar to something I felt in my own heart. He also stopped, looking over at me, observing what my face was doing, and my expressions. His eyes searched for just a little hint.

"Well then I guess we have to make the most of now." I replied softly. He smiled, grabbing my hand once again, dragging my down the road, my feet sliding all over the place. He laughed as I tried to remain standing up on my two feet.

"So, why are you in your uniform then, if you're leaving in two days?" I asked curiously, as we began to get a steady pace walking along the road, heading towards the main high street. He looked down at me briefly, before focusing his eyes back on the path in front of us.

"I had a meeting with the army officers here on Christmas leave this morning, and Cassidy and I went for a walk straight after the meeting, so I'll get changed once I get back to my parents. She met at the army base so I didn't have time to change or clothes to change into." I ignored the churning in my stomach once again, letting me know that I was jealous of Cassidy.

It was ridiculous- he had already told me there was nothing between him and Cassidy, and I wasn't supposed to like him anyways. Somehow, though, I could feel that I was starting to develop something for this guy.

However, I was becoming good at ignoring my emotions because I sure didn't like what they meant.

I tried to concentrate back on what Austin was saying, as he continued to explain.

"They make us attend a meeting once a week for the month we have off, just to keep us informed." I frowned, unsure what I felt about that. I guess it made sense, but they were fighting for our country all year round, they should at least get Christmas day off.

He seemed to sense my hostility towards this, and touched my arm delicately.

"It's okay, I knew what I was signing up for." I just nodded.

After a while, talking about normal things, and getting to know each other, Austin's phone began to ring loudly. I jumped, startled, sending Austin into a fit of giggles.

I just huffed, folding my arms in defiance. After gaining composure, he picked up the phone, and have a small conversation with however was calling him. I waited patiently, glancing around at the houses beside us, and the road we had just come up.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said into the device, before hanging up and placing it back into his pocket.

He looked at me apologetically, sighing. I gave him a questioned look back.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. That was my mum, she's prepared Christmas dinner, and wants me home." He says almost sadly, looking down at me, his chocolate, brown eyes warm. I smile at him, and shrug my shoulders.

"It's ok, it's fine, it's Christmas, and you should spend it with your family, especially since you are only here for 2 more days."

He glanced at me reluctantly, before puffing us cheeks, his head tilted. I giggled slightly at him. He snapped his head back down, questioning me.

"Your cheeks. You looked like a chipmunk." I smirked, and he mock glared at me. "Sorry" I mumbled in response. He just laughed.

"Go, go," I tell him again, and he nods half-heartedly.

"Ok, I'll go, but please tell me I can see you again before I go." He smiles at him hopefully, and I smile up at him. My heart was racing slightly at the thought of seeing him again, and again I think how ridiculous it is that I actually turned him down last night, ignoring his flirting attempts. How is it even possible for somebody to have that much of a change of heart in such a small time? It wasn't fair.

Suddenly realising that I hadn't answered him, too caught up in my thoughts, I nodded quickly. His expectant face turned joyous, as he grins.

"Awesome, okay, how about at the bench in the park where we met today at, say, 10am. I have some sorting to do, so morning would be better." He explains.

He was leaning against the wall in the front of somebody's garden, his hands gesturing. I stood in front of him, about half a metre away. I could see the details on his shirt that I hadn't been able to see before.

He had a little logo of an eagle stitched onto the pocket, a greyish colour, right next to the American flag emblem.

I look him right in the eyes, smiling.

"That sounds lovely."

That night I got into bed a lot happy than I did last night. The same boy who had confused me last night was making me smile tonight. I thought about how the day had gone, and how I hadn't expected it and how my emotions had been seriously flipped.

My thoughts soon drifted towards his soon departure, and what he has to deal with for the next six months. The constant fear of being shot, or bombed. Unsure of who you are going to spend the next 6 months with, but knowing they aren't going to be your family.

I think of the uncomfortable beds, the same food day in, day out, going out and fighting for your country.

I have always thought soldiers to be heroic, but actually meeting one has really put into respective at how brave they are. How much they give up, and I fall asleep that night, grateful that I have a secure position at home…

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed, well that's until I looked in the mirror, and refreshed was no longer my emotion. I looked awful.

My hair was a mess to put it lightly. It was knotty and tangled to the roots, slightly greasy. My eyes were like pandas which was when I realised that I had forgotten to take off my make-up from last night, and I groaned.

I looked absolutely stunning. Sarcasm.

I almost dived into the shower, desperate to try and make attempt to make myself look a tiny bit better. I washed thoroughly, ignoring the thoughts that were telling I was trying to look for Austin.

I got changed, putting on some thick grey, knitted leggings and a deep blue jumper. I sat down in front of my mirror, attempting to pull my brush through my hair that was still slightly knotted even after the mass of conditioner I had washed into my hair in the shower.

I tugged and tugged, and finally my hair was straight, although I knew it would bounce back up once it had dried. I cleaned my face and put on my make-up. Thankfully after what seemed like a decade, I had performed a mini miracle, and my face looked half decent.

Smiling at my reflection, I glanced at the clock on my desk. 9:30am. I had 15 minutes before I needed to leave.

I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, and put some cereal in. I yanked the fridge open and grasped the milk, pouring the milk slightly carelessly, splashing it onto the surface. I ate it hurriedly, glimpsing at the clock every 10 seconds. Less than 2 minutes later I put on my coat quickly, buttoning it and grabbing my keys and phone, stuffing them in my pocket.

I arrived at the bench at 9:55. Satisfied with myself I sat down, pulling out my phone to play a game in these last 5 minutes, because somehow he didn't seem like the guy to be early, unlike me.

Which is why I was still sat there at 10:30, telling myself that he'd be coming, he's just a little late, but there was an ugly feeling settling in my stomach. I refused to believe he had stood me up, trying to convince myself he did want to meet me. _But why wasn't he here then?_

I didn't actually have an answer for that, and it made my heart drop like a tonne of bricks.

In the end I stayed till 11. But as the clock continued to tick, the more my emotions developed, and I went from being sad, to extremely annoyed and hurt. Sad wasn't a strong enough emotion,

I was annoyed because he had initiated this, he had asked me and then not turned up, and I was hurt for a similar reason. He had occurred to me that maybe something had happened, but it didn't overall the original idea that was in my brain and heart.

I let a single tear leak before wiping it away crossly. He was just a boy I had met yesterday I muttered angrily to myself, yet it sounded fake even to my own ears.

I got up, brushing the snow off the bottom of my coat from the bench, and made my way back home.

Safe to say not the morning I had wanted. And I was in even more of a mess than I was before I left, and that was not a good thing. None of this is a good thing.

**Okay, let me know what you think, and keep on reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to those who are reading this story and have responded, it's really nice to hear back, but thanks for those just reading it too. Here's to you guys, enjoy it :)**

3 days after Christmas and I was already back to work. I guess I signed up for that when I was got a job at a criminal investigation unit. Crime doesn't stop just because it's Christmas, meaning that I had very little time off, but I did love my job. I have to, working the hours I do.

I was glad because it would get my mind off Austin. That's literally all I have thought about the last few days and it's driving me crazy. Literally. I still didn't understand why he did what he did, and I was beginning to get desperate for an explanation.

I work up early that morning, slamming my hand on the alarm, as it buzzed noisily. It read 6:00am. I groaned loudly, rubbing my eyes. It was still dark outside, and it felt like the middle of the night, barely any sun streaming through my curtains. I turned over, muffling my groans into the pillow. I slept in for 5 more minutes, rolling over several times, trying to persuade myself to get up.

Finally, I pulled myself out of my comfy bed, and grabbed my fluffy dressing gown off the hook on the back of my door. I also slipped on my slippers and padded towards my kitchen. I put my coffee machine on, letting it steam, and turned on the TV and put on the news. I watched it, my mind drifting back to Austin, thinking about the fact that he would be in Afghanistan now, that's if he turned up. It was the first time that I actually felt something other than angry and hurt for him. Although I wasn't particularly sure what I felt, there was something else there…sympathy maybe, proudness.

I suddenly jumped, realising I had left the coffee machine, and of course my coffee was now barely warm but I didn't have time to make another. I downed the bitter drink, my face scrunching up as the unpleasant taste hit my lips. I put the mug down, and left the TV on as I jumped into the shower. I didn't have very long so I scrubbed and got dressed quickly.

I went back into my living room, continuing to glance at the news, while picking up an apple. I took a bite, grabbing my bag checking I had everything I needed for the day.

I finished the apple, chucking the core, turning off the TV and brushing my teeth, before leaving the house.

I drove quickly to work, getting there, miraculously, on time. The traffic wasn't that busy as you would expect at 6:30am in the morning, but it was usually slightly busy than this. I suppose it was still Christmas break. I pulled into my allotted parking space just outside the huge building that homed my criminal investigation unit. Many other cars pulled up as I did, and I waved to several people as I walked in.

I got into the huge reception, getting my badge out of my bag as I walked up to the security guard. I had worked here many years, but it was still protocol. In fact I started working here when I was 22, after my training and I'm now 25 so…long time.

The reception women were all sat in identical desks, with matching headsets, and perfect hair. They all wore the same grey blouse, and had white smiles, and friendly voices. It must be tiring.

The glass building was hot inside, the glass acting like a greenhouse plus the heat from the many bodies occupying the space, bustling around. I dodged people whilst getting across the lobby.

Finally, I reached the other side, showing my badge to Barry, the security guard that sat by the elevators, and he buzzed me through. I gave a quick wave, and nod, before carrying on.

I squeezing into an already busy elevator. I took a deep breath and pulled my bag close to me. Only 30 seconds. 30 seconds I have to stick being this close to so many that quite frankly I didn't want to be close to.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened with a ting, and I almost leaped out of the elevator.

I looked out onto the floor I worked, many sections splitting it up, with about 4 or 5 desks in each section. Pin boards on almost every divider, paper crammed on, taking up every inch. Plasma screens were also in each section, different information about different cases appearing on them.

I made my way to my sector of the unit where my team where already settled. I lead up a team that focused in on terrorist cases, and I had 4 people in my team, including me, and I had worked with these people for over a year now, so we were pretty good and understanding each other. I smiled at them as I made my way to my desk, which was opposite to the three desks of my team. The plasma in our section was next to me, but was turned off.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked as I placed my bag down my desk, and they all looked up from their various tasks. Jenny who was seated directly opposite me, came out of her desk and dumped a few folders onto my desk. New cases.

"Well I was good until I turned up to work." She replied, smiling briefly at me, before making her way back. I grunted in agreement, flicking through the files she had given me. She was in charge of sorting through case files, and making sure our paperwork was all up to date. Safe to say I wouldn't want her job, but she was vital to my team.

She had her glasses on, as she continued to fill out paperwork. She had a red blouse on, and her long dark hair was straight. She kept running her hand through her hair with slight frustration. I asked her if she was ok, but she just said she had a bit to catch up on, and that was all. That was all I was getting, so I let it go.

I glanced back up at the two guys sat further up from her, James and Kyle.

James, who had given me a quick smile when I came in, was now scanning his computer, clicking rather ferociously. His eyes were blue and intent, staring at his screen, his blonde hair messed up, and he looked like he had just woken up. James was our computer guy, he dealt with anything technology wise, and the guy was a genius. Again, like Jenny he was vital.

Kyle was raising his eyebrows at me in amusement, and we both glanced back at James.

Kyle was the most laid back one out of all of us, and was very level headed. He had dark hair, that was cut into a similar style to James, messy, but he had dark brown eyes that were always warm towards me, and my team. Kyle did a similar job to me, we did the investigation side, collecting evidence and deciding final verdicts, and doing interrogation along with the specialised interrogation team.

I smiled back at him, before calling out to James.

"Hey James, you doing okay buddy?" James looked up almost instantly, sending another smile towards me. He took his hands of his keyboard slowly, and put them on the desk, his smile fading slightly.

"Just one of these new cases. I looked at it and started to do some background research but I couldn't find anything. They covered their tracks good." I could see the frustration seething out of him, and I smiled back sympathetically, before getting out from my desk, and standing in front of the plasma.

"Okay, James, which case are you focusing on?" He glanced down at the top of the file.

"20034" I grabbed that file off my desk, before focusing my attention to Jenny.

"Okay, what've we got, basic information?" She clicked on her computer, and put the summary of the case, and the basic information the unit had given us onto the plasma. I turned and read it briefly, and so did the others. James then told us the little information he managed to gain, which also went up on plasma.

I was just beginning to explain what each member should do for this case, when an intern came running up to me. I raised my eyebrows at the young girl as she timidly handed me a note, and I smiled at her in thanks. She vanished, hurrying back to where she came from.

I opened the note, frowning. It was from my boss, asking me to meet him in his office. I quickly explained to my team where I was going, asking Kyle to take over from me whilst I was gone.

I made my way past many busy teams towards the elevator. This time most people were at their stations so the elevator was completely empty, giving me time to think.

Why would he possibly want me in his office?

I had spoken to my boss a few times talking about my promotion to team leader but that was over a year ago. However he did sometimes make an appearance because my cases tended to be on a big scale being terrorist ones and all, but usually I just dealt with the head of my department.

I walked around from the elevator towards his office. This floor was very different from the one I work on. This was one was made up of my boss' office, and the high tech room that contains a huge screen for video conferences with those in other cities and mine usually involved other cities, so I had been in that room many times. My boss' office, not so much.

I knocked somewhat timidly.

"Come in." His voice was deep, and vaguely familiar, but not angry, which calmed me slightly, as I walked in.

It was a big room, the walls blue. I could see pictures on his desk, but they were facing away from me, along with a telephone, laptop and various sheets of paper. He didn't tell me to sit down or anything, so I knew it was a quick message. I stood there, my hands at my side.

"Hi sir, you called for me?" He smiled at me, telling me to relax. I laughed nervously, but did as he said nevertheless.

"Yeah, I did. I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow, now intrigued, glad that I wasn't being fired.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded handing me an envelope, and I just stared at it in my hand. I looked at him, my face showing my confusion.

"It's from my son, he really wanted to call you, but I couldn't find your number on record, and I didn't know your address so he didn't have any way of contacting you. He was gutted, and I just hope that," He pointed to the letter, "will explain what he wanted to say."

Okay, now I was more confused than ever.

"What?" My hands were slightly raised, showing my misunderstanding.

"He said he met you at the party at my house on Christmas Eve." My boss added trying to explain to me what on earth he was on about. I shook my head, slight confused about it, when realisation struck.

Austin.

"Your son is Austin?" I asked, confusion no longer in my voice, because I knew the answer to that question. However I asked him anyway, just because…

"Yeah." He picked up the picture from his table, and it showed my boss with his arm around a tall, blonde woman who I assumed was his wife, and then sat in front of them was Austin. The picture could have only been taken in the last year because Austin looked the same as he did when I saw him.

I closed my eyes tightly, his image shaking emotions in me that I didn't want shaken. I took a deep breath before looking back at my boss. He looked slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured him, raising the letter slightly. "Thanks for this."

He nodded smiling.

"No problem, glad I could help, although he didn't leave before I promised him I would, so it's him you should thank. Hopefully you'll get to someday. I just hope it's what you're looking for." I nodded but I wasn't really listening. All I could hear was my heart thumping.

I didn't want to even look at the letter. Austin had written my name is slightly scruffy handwriting on the front, and it made me slightly sick.

"Thanks again." I said before smiling and leaving my boss' office. I leant against the wall just outside his office, trying to get my breathing back to normal. I glanced once more down at the letter, before scrunching it up and putting it into my pocket. This is what I had been desperate to have this morning, and now I finally have it, I'm not sure I want it at all.

I was in no state to read that letter at the moment, especially at work. I might just have a breakdown.

I know I was sounding ridiculous but I was unsure what emotional state I was in, so it was best in my pocket. Why was I so bothered by this?

I knew deep down the answer was because I liked this guy, but I had buried that, and my denial kicked in full blast.

I couldn't like somebody I had known for 2 days? That was ridiculous. This entire thing was ridiculous.

I ignored the arguing voices in my head, and went back in the elevator. Again it was empty, but I kept my mind firmly on the case I had just been given, unlike the ride down.

I made it upstairs quickly and back to my team, who were talking when I got back, about the case. I sidled in, sitting back in my chair, listening, as Kyle finished off explaining. Once he was done, he looked at me, whilst the others went back to their desks.

"What was that about?" He asked, curious, coming over to where I was sat. I glanced up at Jenny, who was once again scribbling on paper, checking her computer every now and then. James was going over the file again, and searching on his computer for whatever Kyle asked him to do.

Kyle had always been the one I trusted the most. It was probably because we were partners in investigation. He was a couple of years older than I was, and the job of team leader was between me and him, but he gave it to, claiming I'd do a better job. He was kinda like an older brother.

"Ally?" I snapped my eyes up, coming out of my daze. I stared at him, his eyebrows raised at me. His expression already told me that he wasn't going away until I told him. I sighed, annoyed that he could get to me so easily. Guess I shouldn't expect much less after knowing the guy for 3 years.

I pulled out the letter from my pocket, and shoved the paper ball on my desk. He looked at it, an amused but curious look on his face. He looked back at me again, his eyebrows once again raised.

I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my chair, puffing my cheeks. I suppose I had to tell him now.

I took a deep breath, looking at him with mixed emotions in my eyes.

"The party, Christmas Eve, I met the boss' son, Austin, who I didn't know was the boss' son till about 5 minutes ago. Anyway he was flirty and sweet, but I wasn't interested. I turned down his attempts. He was on my thoughts that evening but I tried not to think about it. Next day, Christmas, I was on my own, as I usually am," Kyle held his hand up, and I stopped talking obediently, my eyes slightly wide.

"Next day if you are alone for Christmas again, you're spending Christmas with me and Rebecca, and our families." I smiled gratefully at him. Rebecca was his wife. They had been married for 5 years, and I knew her pretty well, and she was awesome.

"Right, carry on." I laughed but again obeyed him.

"Anyway, I went for a walk in the morning, and I spotted Austin in an army uniform with this girl, Cassidy. And I felt a sinking in my stomach, slightly jealous, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to like him, but somehow…" I let the sentence drop, looking at the letter on the desk. Sighing, I continued the story.

"Anyway, Cassidy left and he showed clear signs that he liked me. Like seriously clear." Kyle looked sceptical. I rolled my eyes.

"He pulled my close, whilst tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. That means he likes me, doesn't it?" I was beginning to question my initial judgement. I glanced back at Kyle, shyly. He was smirking.

"Yeah, Ally." He smiled, as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

"I just…okay. I was right. So he said he was deploying back to Afghanistan in two days and wanted to meet with me before he left, so we agreed to meet in the same place the morning after. He didn't show." I could feel bitterness creeping in my voice, and I refused to shed tears.

Not here, not now.

"I waited an hour, before finally admitting to myself that I had been stood up by I guy I was sure liked me. It was a horrible feeling, and I was so annoyed at myself for liking him. I was annoyed at him for doing it and ugh…" He looked at me, pity in his eyes, but there was also common sense. I looked around, unable to look at him, afraid that my emotions were burning through me.

James and Jenny were both consumed by their work, oblivious to the conversation that we're having. At least that was something. I took a breath and focused back on Kyle.

"So that must be an explanation." He said. I looked at him, my eyes showing my vulnerability.

"I guess so." But I made no attempt to open the letter. I turned away from him and stared at it.

He reached out and picked it up, his eyes asking for permission. I just watched him, not giving him anything.

He carried on, knowing that if I disagreed with him doing it, I would say so. He unravelled it, smoothing out the creases with his palm. Slowly it began to look somewhat like the letter I had been given in the office.

He handed it to me, and slowly took my hand, leading me out of our section, quickly explaining to James and Jenny that we'd be back in a moment. He led me past the many working sections, and onto the elevator, my third journey today and it wasn't even 10am.

It took us down, and I just followed him, unsure of where he was taking me, but not wanting to defy him. He led right out and into the reception, where we passed Barry again. My vision had gone slightly blurry, but I wasn't crying. Not yet.

He took me right outside the building and into the carpark outside, which was now fully occupied. The city had come to life, as many people were bustling around, dressed in suits. The sun was now shining brightly, contradicting the thick cloud this morning, when I woke up.

We went right up to the park which was situated right next to the building. We sat down on an empty bench, and he faced me.

"Look, you need to read that letter, so I'm going to back upstairs and sort out the team. You take all the time you want and then come back upstairs, and I'll brief you on the case. We can talk about this later. Read it and hear him out at least. He seems like a good guy, and if this works out, I want to meet him, okay?" I smiled at him, grateful for what he had done. I had space out here, and nobody was looking at me.

And he was right, I guess I should at least hear him out before making judgement.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." He nodded again, before walking back inside. I looked around, watching the kids playing in the park, mums chatting happily on the benches. Joggers and cyclists passing me in a blur. Many dogs, barking happily in the sun. It was truly alive.

I looked back down at the letter, glancing at my name on the front first, before slowly opening the seal with finger.

_Dear Ally, _

**Alright there you go, let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Ally,_

_I know you probably have a lot of questions and I know I'm to blame for that. I have a lot to explain, and I don't really know where to start so I guess I'm going to start at the beginning._

_When I saw you on that Christmas night, well…damn. I didn't quite know how to approach you so I walked around in a circle for a bit, but it didn't really give me confidence. You looked so cute in your fluffy red jumper, and your boots. And your hair looked gorgeous, your bouncy curls. And your face…wow. I just, ugh… I don't even know, you were so beautiful that I didn't know…and just wow. I don't have words, even now, you just take my breath away. Every. Single. Time. _

_This has never happened before and I don't know what to do about it. It's literally driving me crazy, but that's not why I didn't meet you, I promise in fact, if anything, it made me want to see you more, but I got a call. _

_I know you probably don't really care considering you only met me the day before, but I felt you at least deserved to know where I went._

I looked up from the letter, glancing around at the people walking past me, through my blurry eyes. I was well aware that tears were streaming down my face, and I didn't want people staring. Thankfully nobody was.

I turned my eyes back down to the letter. His messy handwriting filled the page, and I felt a sense of endearment to him. The paper was slightly ripped where I had been gripping it so tightly, the edges scrunched up. I tried to find where I left off, and continued to read his words.

_I woke up happy this morning. I was looking forward to meeting you, and wanted to at least look half good. I mean the first time you saw me I was in some old clothes because most of my clothes were in the wash, and the next time I was just in uniform, so now, I had a chance. I washed and got dressed and everything, and then I got the fateful call. It was my commanding officer. He told me there had been a change out in Afghanistan. There were soldiers coming back a day early, and therefore we needed to go a day early too, otherwise there would be a shortage of soldiers. I was devastated. _

_He said we needed to leave today and that I needed to be there in 1 hour. I literally had a mental breakdown. It took me 15 minutes to pack and then I called my parents to let them know. It was when I was calling him that I realised I had no way to let you know. _

_I tried to find your number on record somewhere but there wasn't there, and neither was your address, I had no way of contacting you. The only thing I could think of was a letter. I guess you know now that my dad was the guy with the party, your boss. Probably should have mentioned that. _

_Anyway, I am so sorry because there was literally nothing I could have done about it. I tried to see if I could come the next day, when talking to my commander, but he was persistent. _

_I had to let you know though because I didn't want you to think I stood you up because I swear, I would never do that. _

_I know that you probably want to just forget about me, pretend it never happened, but it would mean the world if you let me know you got this letter, even if that's all you want to say. I've left the address to my unit in Afghan, just label it with my full name and it'll get to me. _

_Thank you so much for hearing me out, or at least that's what you've done if you've got this far into the letter. I would love to see you again if I get out of here, but that's something we can discuss or whatever later. _

_I guess that's all I can say at this moment, but I just want you to know that you are honestly one in a kind, and you shouldn't have been spending Christmas alone. You are beautiful and I'm sure you are talented in what you do. I asked my dad about it Christmas evening and he explained briefly. It seems extremely competent and you seem very good at what you do. My dad really values you, and I'm really starting to understand why. _

_I hope I'll be hearing from you soon. It would really make my day brighter. You don't get very many bright days out here, so I'd appreciate it. _

_Thank you for everything I guess. _

_I wish you all the best, _

_Austin x_

_P.S Keep smiling, it lights up your face in a way I can't describe (that's good by the way :))_

I sucked in my breath, folding the letter slowly, smoothing the folded creases with my thumb. The tears had stopped flowing, but my cheeks were still damp, my eyes sore. My brain was cloudy, and my eyesight had gone slightly fuzzy. I watched the children

I shook my head slightly, opening my eyes widely, and then closing them tightly. Well, I guess that did make sense. It was nice to know that he hadn't ditched me, but the fact that I may never see him again wasn't nice.

I leant back in the chair, and let the wind whistle past my ears for a while. I toyed with the idea of writing back, but wasn't sure if I could handle it. I had taken out the small piece of paper out the letter with his address on it. I read it several times, trying to forget the fact that that was where he was staying.

Afghanistan.

Where he could get shot at any moment for the next 6 months. I suppose the least I could do was reply to his letter. But what would I say? I mean, he had been completely honest, but there was no way I could do that.

I had never fully shared my heart with anyone, part from Kyle maybe. With no family, I wasn't used to sharing everything about me, and I sure didn't want to start now.

But he deserved it, didn't he?

I tossed my feelings back and forth, trying to work out what I would say. I glanced down at my watch, realising that I had been out here for an hour. I got up quickly, stuffing the address in the same pocket as the letter, and concentrated on getting back up to my desk as quickly as possible. Once again the elevator was empty- people are usually working by now. I practically ran to my desk, to find my team all gazing down at glorious paperwork which dominated their desks.

I glanced over at my own desk to find a similar scene, and groaned audibly. Three heads shot up at me, obviously not noticing I had come back until I had moaned. Jenny's head immediately went straight back down to her desk, not even giving me a second glance. Joe looked at me for a little longer, smiling sympathetically, before going back to his work.

Kyle, however, abandoned all work, and scooted over on his chair. I sat down in my own chair, and shook my head in despair at my desk, before thumping my head down onto the wooden surface, groaning, once again. None of this seemed worth it, my head hurt like crazy with many thoughts whizzing around.

It was noisy around me, as I could hear various conversations about various different topics bubbling around the air. I lifted my head slightly. People were running back and forth down the mini dividing corridors between sections. The light was streaming in through the blinds, hurting my head even more.

He sat in front of me and waited patiently, not saying anything. I stared at him, slight desperation in my eyes. I didn't want to talk about it at all, but I could see he wasn't going to leave until I explained to him. His eyes were calm.

I sighed leaning back into my chair. He raised one eyebrow at me. I pulled the letter out my pocket and placed it onto the table, still folded up. I heard the rustling of the paper, as he picked it up, unfolding it gently. He glanced once more before focusing on the words written.

I looked away, unable to watch him read it. I gazed out the window to the side of me, the sun still beaming into my eyes. I closed them quickly, absorbing the sound around me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I looked back at him. The letter was down on the table, open. I could see the writing.

I looked back up at Kyle, who was sat expectantly, his hands on top of the paper that was piled up on my desk. I just shrugged my shoulders at him, unsure of what I was supposed to say.

He sighed, before getting up and walking over to his desk. Jenny's eyes were glued to her desk, but Joe looked up as he watched Kyle go back to his desk. He looked over at me, and I smiled.

Joe frowned momentarily, before looking back down at his work. Jenny still hadn't looked up.

"Jenny, seriously, are you okay?" I asked concerned, my worries about Austin and the letter disappearing temporarily. Her hair was tussled, her glasses balanced precariously on top of her head. I could see stress beginning form dark lines under her eyes.

She glanced up from her desk, and I saw a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Panic. Fright. Stress. Tiredness.

And then it all went.

She put down her pen, and looked at me one last time, a masked expression on her face, before she got up and left. Her glance was slightly unnerving. Haunting. I wasn't sure what was up with her, but something was up.

Kyle had now made his way back to my desk, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know what was up with her, but I intend to find out." He smiled briefly at me, before handing me a pad and pen.

"Okay," He grinned down at me, "but now, we need to look into the case. But later, you have to write back. You need to." I puffed my cheeks out, but took the pen and paper nevertheless. I breathed deeply, putting the paper and pen in my bag.

"Keep the paper, it can be your writing pad to him. Please write to him, it'll be a blessing to you as well as him" I looked back up at him, nodding.

"Okay, okay, I'll write but I'm not promising anything else."

"I didn't ask for anything else." He replied back quickly, shooting me a smile, before walking over to the plasma.

"Alright, Joe, what've you got?"

I went home that night feeling considerably better. I put my keys in my door, twisting the knob, before entering my flat. I switched on the light and walked into my living room. I placed my bag on the table.

I looked at it remembering the pen and paper inside. Sighing once again, I opened my bag as I sat down.

I wrote my address on the top right hand corner of the clear, white sheet, before starting my letter.

_Dear Austin,_

_I can't believe that I'm writing, but I guess you deserve a reply, and actually, although it's hard to admit, I actually enjoy talking to you. _

_I cannot believe that was what you thought about me the first time we met. I mean I was just the girl who clumsily knocked her plate all over the floor. I mean I was stupid, and well… I dunno what to say, I just can't believe it._

_I'm glad you wrote to me to explain, I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it all the time. I thought you were just standing me up, and I didn't like to think about that. At all. It sucked, and I couldn't believe that you would do that to me. You seemed like the reasonable type of guy, the type of guy that I like. I hated the fact that I was wrong about you. _

_I can't tell you how happy I am that I was right. And I don't mean that I a cocky way. I'm just really glad._

_Sorry I'm babbling as usual. I just..ah, just glad. And sorry._

_Sorry that you are now in Afghanistan for the next 6 months. That's a long time, especially when I'm unsure if I'm ever going to see you again. I worry a lot, and all, but I'm going to try not to think about that. _

_Instead, I just commend your bravery and heroicness that you are showing me, this nation, the world. It may not feel like it every night that you are there, especially when it gets tough and you can't sleep. But you are, trust me. _

_If you want to write back, then my address is at the top of the letter, and I'll look forward to hearing from you._

_All the best and please keep safe. Please keep safe, _

_Ally x_

I smiled, satisfied and sealed the envelope with a kiss.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed, let me know :) **


End file.
